1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light amplifier for a wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) optical transmission system, and more particularly to a light amplifier having a two-stage configuration which eliminates a wavelength-dependence of the gain of the light amplifier.
Recently, an optical communications network has increasingly been used in practice. Nowadays, it is required that the optical communications network cope with multi-media networking. A WDM system is more attractive, particularly in terms of an increase in the transmission capacity. In order to realize the WDM system, it is necessary to use a multi-wavelength light amplifier capable of amplifying a wavelength division multiplexed signal. It is required that such a multi-wavelength light amplifier does not have wavelength-dependence of the gain, which is further required not to be changed due to a variation in the power of the input light.
A light amplifier is known which has an optical fiber doped with a rare-earth element and directly amplifies the input light. There has been some activity in the development of a multi-wavelength light amplifier which amplifies a wavelength division multiplexed light signal including signal components having different wavelengths (channels).
However, normally, the rare-earth-element doped fiber amplifier has a very narrow range in which the gain thereof does not have the wavelength-dependence. In this regard, nowadays, there is no available light amplifier which can practically be used for the WDM system. That is, there is no available light amplifier which does not have wavelength-dependence of the gain, which is not changed due to a variation in the power of the input light. Particularly, the wavelength-dependence of the gain, which takes place when the input power changes, deteriorates the signal-to-noise ratio with respect to a particular signal. This prevents the multi-wavelength light amplifier from being used in practice.